She Sold Her Soul for Me: Sam Winchester
by AcklesIdjit
Summary: a continuation of Never said thank you! ENJOY!


_**soul…for me She sold her **_

Darby's POV

As I watched as Sam fell to his knees, my whole world crumbled. Dean and I, both were instantly running at full speed towards Sam. Dean getting there first, sliding on his knees and grabbing him to keep him from falling on his face. I dropped down right beside them, grabbing Sam's face in between my hands. I turned his head towards mine, I could see the pain and fear in his eyes and that made the held back tears start to fall.

"Hey Sammy, look at me! Come on Sam, baby…Its not that bad, ok? Dean and me, we're going to take you back to Bobby's and get you patched up ok?"

I said, but that just made the tears fall faster, cause deep down I knew we weren't going to make it to Bobby's, and I could tell Dean had that same feeling.

Sam tried to say something, his eyes started to droop and I could already feel his face getting cold.

"NO SAMMY! DON'T YOU DARE DO THIS!"

Dean's statement went to vain as he closed his eyes and stopped breathing altogether, which caused me to break out in sobs. I pushed my face in to his neck and crushed his body to me, Dean grabbing both of us in a hug. I heard Bobby walk up to us, crouch down, and touch Dean's shoulder causing him to jump up.

"Do you know where he went?"

He asked Bobby; suddenly remembering that Jake had ran off after stabbing Sam. Bobby shook his head telling him that he got away. I heard Bobby say that we should take Sam's body back to his house, causing Dean to crouch down again, touching my shoulder whispering in my ear that I need to give him Sam, so he can put him in the Impala. I slowly release my hold, forcing myself not to snatch him back. Dean scooped Sam up and started walking towards the Impala, me following close behind.

On the way to Bobby's, I look in the mirror, glancing at Sam's face before looking at Dean, who hasn't said a word or looked at anything other than the road.

I start thinking about ways to get Sam back, trying to remember if I've seen anything or read anything. I start to think about when Dean was in the hospital, after the big beat down in the cabin with Yellow Eyes, and how John sold his soul to keep Dean alive.

That would be a last resort, when we got to Bobby's and I couldn't find anything about how to bring Sam back, I would go visit the crossroads demon. If Sam, or Dean or even Bobby for that matter ever found out that I was thinking about selling my soul, they would be so pissed.

Dean said that I could be the first one to "talk to him", which I was grateful so that way when it's Dean's turn I can go pay a visit to a certain someone. I walked in to the room, to see Sam lying on a bed. I saw a chair next to the bed so I sat down and grabbed his hand in mine, running my thumb over the top over and over again, almost soothing me. I looked at his face, taking a deep breath and began speaking.

"You know when we first meet, I knew you were the one, you had this look about you that just sparked my interest. Then once we finally admitted our feelings you went to college. Then when John went missing and Dean and me had to come get you and you introduced us to your girlfriend Jess, my heart broke, but I was happy for you, and I hated for Dean and me to pull you from that. Then when we finally found your dad, Dean almost died, John did die, and you started getting your pyschic powers. But through all of that I've never loved you any less. So that's why I gotta do this. Plus Dean wouldn't survive without you, but both of you would be able to survive without me. You don't have to forgive me…you just have to understand."

I got up, whipped the tears off my face, and kissed his forehead, closing my eyes in the process. I stood up straight and walked towards the door, only to turn around and say,

"I love you…so much."

With that I closed the door, walking down the stairs to find Dean, who was sitting on the couch, staring at the wall only looking at me when I stopped in front of him.

"You can go in there now."

He nodded and stood up pulling me in a brief hug before marching up the stairs. Once I heard the door closed, I grabbed one of Bobby's car keys and picked around the kitchen door making sure he wouldn't notice if I slipped out. With that I slowly opened the front door looking over my shoulder, hoping no one would notice I was gone. I finally made my way to the car the keys corresponded with and put it in neutral and began pushing it until I was far enough out of hearing distance. I jumped in the car started it and tore down the road until I made it to the crossroads. I put the picture of self, some graveyard dirt, and black cat bone, and some yarrow (AN: I think that's what dean put in the box) in a box, dug a hole in the middle of the roads, and waited. I heard someone behind me and turned around to see a medium height lady with black hair and a perfect figure. But it was the eyes that got me. They were pure red.

"Well, well, well, what is the famous Darby McAdams doing here? Oh wait you must be here about Sam am I correct?"

She taunted, chuckling at the end. I glared at her, but didn't move from my spot.

"I want to make a deal, you bring Sam back, I get 5 years, and then you get, my soul."

"I'll give you 1 year, and that's it. 1 year to live with Sam and do what ever the hell you want, but then you have to collect. The Winchesters get to live while you rot in hell, how about that?"

"I get 1 year, Sam gets to live and nothing supernatural harms Sam or Dean for 6 months after I'm dead, and that's it or no deal."

"Deal."

She said, as she walked up to me and kissed me full on the lips! It took me a couple of seconds to register what was happening but by the time I pulled away she was gone.

Deans POV

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!"

I yelled out, as I stood up and kicked the bed, tears pouring down my face as I started to walk out the room, when I heard a loud gasp come from behind me, I whipped around to see Sam sitting up in the bed, gasping for air. I stared at him with shocked eyes, but came to senses and tackled him in a hug.

"Don't you EVER do that again do you hear me, or I'll kick your ass!"

I told him, causing him to laugh and slap my back, I let go and stood up about to go down stairs when I saw Bobby's car pull up. I thought Bobby was in the kitchen I watched as the car turned off, my eyes widened to see Darby get out of the car. I turned to Sam, telling him to stay there as I marched down to see what the hell is going on.

Darby's POV

I pulled up to Bobby's house not trying to be sneaky now that they can't stop what I've already done. I started to walk towards the house when Dean barged through the front door making his way straight for me, his face in a scowl, which mean either he knew or was PISSED.

"What the HELL did you do?"

He shouted, causing me to mentally flinch, but I held my ground as I glared at him.

"I did what I had to do Dean we all know that without Sam you'll go bananas!"

"Well how do you think Sam is going to feel when you get sent to hell, huh? You think were going to have a going away party for you?"

"OH SHUT UP DEAN! IF I HADNT OF DONE IT FIRST, YOU WOULD HAVE DONE THE SAME FUCKING THING!"

"AND YOUR POINT IS?"

"THAT IS MY POINT, EVER SINCE JOHN DIED YOU'VE BEEN DIEING TO DIE, BECAUSE YOU THINK YOU SCHOULDNT LIVE!"

"How long do you have?"

He said, quieting down the glare still on his face from the mention of his father.

"That's not impor-"

"HOW long, Darby?"

I looked down at my feet, knowing that he was going to be pissed when I answered his question.

"1 year…"

"Dammit Darby!"

"What Dean they wouldn't give me any longer! All she said was I get 1 year, Sam lives, and after I die for 6 months nothing supernatural can come after you."

My voice cracked at the end, causing him to sigh and walk towards me, giving me a hug.

"I'm scared Dean…"

I admitted, he just nodded his head. He let me go and I backed away.

"We can't tell Sam, ok? He can't know it would just tear him apart."

Dean said, causing me to nod. He started towards the house me following him. When we got inside I saw Sam and bobby in kitchen embracing, apparently not haven heard Dean and mines little fight. When we entered Sam and Bobby let go looking at us, Sam looked at Dean and gave him a nod, but froze when he saw me. I gave him a huge smile and ran at him, giving him a giant huge to which he returned gratefully. He started swinging m e from side to side, causing me to giggle.

I might have sold my soul, but right now, all that mattered was that Sam was alive and everyone was happy…for now.

**Figured I take Never said thank you and turn them into a bunch of oneshots!**


End file.
